This invention relates to a novel wall trim member which blends simultaneously with both an adjacent wall panel and with adjacent floor and ceiling trim members, or any other adjacent trim members.
Wall trim members are commonly used, in constructing an inside wall, which trim members project outwardly a short distance from the plane of the wall, such as baseboards or floor trim, ceiling trim, door frames, window frames and outside corner trim members. Efforts are sometimes made to have the trim member blend in with the adjacent structural elements, as by painting the trim member with the same or a compatible color. This does not overcome the clear sharp break in the wall surface caused by the perpendicular side edge on the wall trim member.
Current flush trim designs do not provide for the termination of adjacent trim members. Typically, specially formed transitional components are required. Current trim designs that do not accommodate for terminating adjacent trims do not have a flush, and properly finished, appearance.